


Quase lá (Imagine Hinata Shouyou)

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Brazil, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: "Passou a observar o jeito de jogar dele e percebeu que ficou bastante tempo ali, pois seus amigos a chamaram para se juntar à eles na beira do mar. Relutante, você começou a se distanciar do local, mas percebeu que o moço havia lhe notado. Você teve a impressão de tê-lo visto sorrindo em sua direção, mas resolveu não criar falsas expectativas, rumando em direção aos seus amigos."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213601
Kudos: 2





	1. Sei muito bem para onde estou indo

**Author's Note:**

> Ola pessoal, eu de novo! Essa fanfic já tá pronta, mas irei postá-la aos poucos. São 3 capítulos, mas quero fazer durar kkkkkkk
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Você estava andando pela praia de Ipanema com seus amigos, aproveitando os poucos dias que ficaria no Rio de Janeiro. O dia estava nublado, mas isso não os impediu de dar uma volta e até entrarem um pouco no mar, que estava um pouco agitado. Apesar do tempo, vocês conseguiram aproveitar bastante o dia.

O motivo dessa viagem era um trabalho que vocês haviam conseguido. Finalmente você conseguiu um emprego, mesmo que freelancer, na área que tanto sonhou. Você está feliz com isso, ainda mais por ser um projeto com seus amigos de faculdade. Isso tinha tudo para dar certo.

Enquanto andava pela areia, viu várias “quadras” de vôlei de praia espalhadas por aquela área, então resolveu dar uma parada para assistir. Sempre se encantou pelo esporte, mas sabia que não rolava jogar profissionalmente, pois sabia de seu péssimo condicionamento físico. Você vivia na frente de um computador, o que por si só já era um péssimo hábito.

Enquanto passeava os olhos pelas quadras, viu alguém diferente entre os jogadores. O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, com a pele pouco bronzeada e um pouco mais baixo que os demais jogadores se destacava em sua visão, lhe despertando certa curiosidade. Ele não era brasileiro, isso pode notar.

Passou a observar o jeito de jogar dele e percebeu que ficou bastante tempo ali, pois seus amigos a chamaram para se juntar à eles na beira do mar. Relutante, você começou a se distanciar do local, mas percebeu que o moço havia lhe notado. Você teve a impressão de tê-lo visto sorrindo em sua direção, mas resolveu não criar expectativas falsas, rumando em direção aos seus amigos.

**[...]**

Você e seus amigos ficaram a tarde toda na praia comendo, observando o mar e falando besteiras. Foi muito agradável ficar de bobeira ali, depois de quatro longos anos se estressando com faculdade e serviços. Seus amigos, depois de um tempo, decidiram ir nadar um pouco, então você se ofereceu para ficar cuidando das coisas enquanto eles iam. Queria ir junto com eles, mas alguém precisava tomar conta das coisas. Resolveu que iria nadar depois que eles voltassem.

Enquanto você se divertia assistindo eles fugirem das fortes ondas, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava de onde estava, o que lhe fez assustar um pouco ao ver o rapaz jogador de vôlei. De perto ele parecia bem mais bonito, forte e bronzeado, o que lhe fez corar um pouco.

— Olá, boa tarde — ele cumprimentou de forma educada, mas com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Pelo sotaque, você deduziu que ele era japonês.

— Oi, boa tarde — você respondeu de forma tímida, xingando-se por dentro por não conseguir conversar de forma mais espontânea.

— Onde estão seus amigos? Vi que não estava sozinha quando foi ver os jogos — ele comentou olhando ao redor.

— Eles foram nadar um pouco. Eu fiquei para cuidar das nossas coisas — você explicou, apontando para onde eles estavam.

— Você não vai nadar? O mar é bem gostoso por aqui.

— Eu vou depois que eles voltarem, porque tenho medo de deixar tudo aqui sozinho.

— Sei como é. Quando vim pela primeira vez aqui não sabia como funcionava. Acabei perdendo a carteira — ele comentou sorrindo sem graça.

— Isso que eu ia comentar. Você com certeza não é daqui — você pontuou enquanto o estudava um pouco mais.

— Eu sou do Japão na verdade. ‘Tô aqui para treinar vôlei de praia!

— Japão é um país legal! Sempre quis conhecer! Hey, qual o seu nome?

— Hinata Shouyou, e o seu?

— O meu é [Nome] [Sobrenome]! Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é meu — ele respondeu sorridente — você não parece ser do Rio também.

— Eu sou de São Paulo na verdade. É a primeira vez que venho pra cá — você explicou sorrindo.

— Isso é outro estado, certo? O que a trouxe pra cá? ‘Tá de férias?

— ‘Tô a serviço na verdade, mas como hoje estamos livres, resolvemos dar uma passadinha aqui. — E você, o que o trouxe para o Brasil?

— Meu sonho é me tornar um grande jogador de vôlei, então vim aqui para treinar melhor meus fundamentos! Na areia é bem mais difícil que em uma quadra normal — Hinata comentou cruzando os braços — mas sinto que ‘tô melhorando aos poucos!

— É um bom sonho! Eu vim aqui atrás do meu sonho também. Esse será meu pontapé inicial para me tornar uma programadora de games! — Você exclamou empolgada, esquecendo sua timidez. Falar do seu sonho sempre a empolgava bastante.

— É um sonho grande também! Tenho um amigo que é streamer lá no Japão! Espero que um dia ele transmita uma gameplay de um jogo seu no futuro! — Hinata exclamou igualmente empolgado.

Vocês ficaram conversando por um bom tempo sobre seus sonhos, expectativas para o futuro e sobre coisas do passado. Você se sentiu estranha por se abrir tanto com um estranho, pois não se abria muito nem com a própria família. Vocês riram, trocaram ideias e sonhos para o futuro. Trocaram até número de telefone porque, por algum motivo, vocês se sentiram bem conversando um com o outro. Logo o fim da tarde chegou e, junto dele, a hora de se despedirem.

— Foi muito bom conversar com você [Nome]-chan!

— Foi uma tarde bem agradável Shouyou! Espero não perder o contato com você!

— Digo o mesmo! Hey, quanto tempo ainda vai ficar por aqui?

— Tenho mais 2 dias por aqui.

— Podemos marcar algo para fazer, o que acha?

— Parece uma boa proposta — você respondeu sorrindo.

— A [Nome] ‘tá marcando encontro! — Um dos meninos comentou em tom de brincadeira com seus outros amigos.

— Ai amiga, sabia que esse dia chegaria! — A garota, sua amiga, comentou em tom de felicidade.

— Não é isso que estão pensando! — Você rebateu desesperada, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Bom, eu te mando mensagem depois, ok? — Hinata falou um pouco sem graça, mas rindo da situação.

— O-ok…! A gente vai se falando!

— Que fofinha, por essa eu não esperava! — Os três amigos falaram, tirando sarro da situação.

— Eu vou bater em vocês carai — você ameaçou em tom de brincadeira, mas sempre com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.


	2. E sinto que qualquer dia eu vou chegar

No dia seguinte você e seus amigos tiveram uma reunião com o contratante durante o dia, o que lhe restou a parte da noite para sair com seu mais novo amigo. O dia foi um pouco estressante, pois não esperava que um dos sócios começasse a dar em cima de você e sua amiga. Na real, você não estava acostumada com isso, já que ninguém nunca se interessou por você. Isso foi bem desconfortável.

Dando graças a Deus pela reunião ter terminado e conseguido assinar o contrato, vocês voltaram para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Todos estavam se trocando para saírem, mas você tinha outro compromisso: Hinata combinou de passar em seu hotel e levá-la para passear na praia à noite. Parecia ser uma boa escolha de passeio, já que a noite no Rio parecia diferente da noite de São Paulo.

Não demorou muito e lá estava você, com um vestido leve e comprido em tons de amarelo, que deixava seus ombros à mostra. Era um bom vestido para o clima do Rio, pois não lhe dava tanto calor. Hinata estava usando uma camiseta regata e bermuda, roupas leves e frescas também. Vocês optaram por dar uma caminhada pela areia e depois jantar em um restaurante perto dali.

Enquanto caminhavam pela praia, a conversa que tiveram no dia anterior voltou naturalmente, e vocês passaram a falar de seus sonhos novamente. Isso parecia não cansá-los de jeito nenhum e a empolgação sempre era a mesma. Você ficou encantada por encontrar alguém tão fervoroso em relação aos sonhos pessoais. Sentiu que não estava mais sozinha com isso.

— Quando eu voltar para o Japão, meu objetivo será a seleção nacional de vôlei!

— E eu pretendo ser uma desenvolvedora de jogos foda, daquelas que todos sabem quando falam o nome!

— Você sonha alto também, não é?

— Eu tenho isso dentro de mim desde pequena… Desde o primeiro jogo que joguei na vida.

— E eu tenho esse meu sonho desde a primeira vez que vi um jogo escolar.

— Hey, eu acho que você consegue. Você me transmite um ar determinado, que nunca desiste. Gosto de pessoas assim — você comentou em tom pensativo.

— Você me transmite essa mesma sensação! Sinto que é um pouco tímida, mas sempre ‘tá disposta a fazer de tudo para alcançar seus sonhos.

— Essa minha timidez me atrapalha, pra falar a verdade…

— Não se deixe abalar por isso, tenho certeza que você vai chegar lá!

Você encarou o rapaz ao seu lado, lhe lançando um grande sorriso. Isso a fez pensar em todo o tempo que passou estudando, programando, fazendo trabalhos da faculdade, passando nervoso… Você realmente estava dando o melhor de si e, com esse contrato, sentia que estava chegando lá, mesmo que a passos lentos.

Você sorriu de volta, pois estava feliz por encontrar alguém que realmente a entendia, que estava correndo atrás de seus sonhos também. Sabia que não tinha tempo para distrações, mesmo assim, gostava muito de passar o tempo com os amigos e, agora, com Hinata também. Mesmo que o conhecesse a apenas um dia, parecia que se conheciam há bastante tempo.

— Hey Shouyou… Nós vamos conseguir — você falou determinada, com um brilho mais intenso nos olhos. Isso não passou despercebido pelo rapaz, que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

— Vamos conseguir — ele assentiu com o mesmo brilho intenso nos olhos, igualmente determinado a alcançar seus objetivos.


	3. Tantas lutas e problemas, na vida eu tive já…

_ [Anos depois…] _

— Shouyou quando será seu jogo? — Você perguntou enquanto revisava uma linha de código.

— Será neste fim de semana, querida — ele respondeu enquanto se alongava — não precisa ir se estiver muito ocupada, ok?

— Isso não é um problema Shouyou, eu ‘tô bem adiantada nesse trabalho! Consigo ir te assistir sem problema algum — você respondeu alegremente.

— Seu patrão não vai ficar bravo?

— Não porque já entreguei a maior parte do que me foi pedido. Acho que consigo entregar o resto na próxima semana.

— Que bom! Você é muito inteligente, sabia? — O rapaz sorriu para você enquanto se aproximava.

— Faço o que posso, meu querido — você respondeu rindo.

Após chegar perto de você, Hinata lhe deu um selinho e pousou uma de suas mãos em sua cabeça. Vocês finalmente, depois de muito se esforçarem, estavam tendo a vida que sempre sonharam. Hinata havia conseguido entrar para a seleção nacional de vôlei, juntamente com alguns amigos de antigamente, enquanto você conseguiu um emprego em uma famosa empresa desenvolvedora de jogos. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem.

Você nunca imaginou que se mudaria para o Japão. Não imaginou também que se casaria com um estrangeiro que conheceu por acaso no Rio de Janeiro. Tudo parecia tão distante da realidade, que às vezes você precisava se beliscar para ver se não era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Somente depois de sentir a dorzinha do beliscão ou um beijo apaixonado de seu marido, que você tinha certeza de que nada daquilo era uma miragem. Você realmente havia conseguido chegar lá, depois de tantas lutas e problemas.

Por conta da emoção, você não reparou uma pequena lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. Hinata ficou preocupado com a repentina reação e sentou-se perto de você, a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Você ‘tá bem [Nome]-chan? — O tom preocupado do homem lhe despertou de seus pensamentos.

— Eu só ‘tô feliz, meu querido… Nunca imaginei que iria conseguir chegar tão longe…

— Hey, não diga isso. Sua determinação foi uma das coisas que me atraiu desde a primeira vez que conversamos. Você merece tudo o que ‘tá conquistando — ele falou sorrindo, enquanto a puxava para um abraço.

— Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que me casaria e me mudaria do Brasil também… Confesso que essa parte não estava em meus planos — você confessou rindo um pouco, enquanto se ajeitava no abraço de seu marido.

— Coisas inesperadas acontecem na vida, não é? — Hinata comentou brincalhão, lhe arrancando mais risadas.

— Tem razão… E essa foi a coisa mais inesperada e feliz que me aconteceu — você confessou olhando-o nos olhos.

— Então o que sentimos é a mesma coisa, porque eu realmente fiquei feliz de ter te conhecido.

— Eu te amo Shouyou…

— Eu também te amo [Nome]-chan…

_ Mas eu subi a montanha _

_ Atravessei o rio _

_ Estou chegando lá _

_ Estou quase lá, estou quase lá _


End file.
